phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn (Star Wars)
| image = Star_wars_phineas.jpg | caption = | gender = Male | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown= Tatooine | born = | created = | nemesis = | profession = Moisture farmer Jedi trainee | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= The Rebel Alliance | signature = | parents = Linda Flynn-Fletcher Unnamed father | creator = | stepparents = Lawrence Fletcher | siblings = Candace Flynn | stepsiblings= Ferb Fletcher | grandparents= | spouses = | children = | friends = | loveinterests = | pets = Perry the Rebelpus | title1 = | other1 = | title2 = | other2 = | title3 = | other3 = | title4 = | other4 = | first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Vincent Martella | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} Phineas Flynn is the Star Wars counterpart of his Danvillian counterpart of the same name. He and his stepbrother Ferb live happily on Tatooine, where they enjoy a perpetual summer, and learn the ways of the Jedi from Obi-Wan Kenobi. They live one moisture farm away from Luke Skywalker. After the Death Star plans accidentally fall into the step brother's hands, they must go on a mission to return them to the Rebel Alliance. Phineas shows a clear interest in Pilot Isabella. Relationships Ferb Fletcher Phineas and Ferb are step brothers, as well as best friends. They are always together, and share the same interests, both being mechanically inclined, as well as sharing a love of their home on Tatooine. Phineas is the more talkative one, while Ferb is more reserved. They both received Jedi training from Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of the two, Ferb seems to have a stronger connection to the Force. The brothers were pitted against each other after Darthenshmirtz's Sith-Inator had temporarily transformed Ferb into a Sith. Perry the Rebelpus Phineas and Ferb disowned Perry as their pet after they discovered that unbeknownst to them, Perry was secretly a Rebel agent, as they felt that he had betrayed their trust by not telling them. However, the three eventually resolved their dispute, and though he was no longer their pet, Phineas and Ferb were finally on good terms with Perry again. Stormtrooper Candace As Candace had left her home and family on Tatooine to become a Stormtrooper many years ago, Phineas had grown up without his sister around. They met each other several times while on opposing sides without recognising each other. After Phineas saved Candace from falling to her death, despite the fact that they were enemies, Candace's opinion of the Rebels began to change. She later returns the favor by aiding Phineas during his battle with Darth Ferb. They later come to recognise each other as brother and sister and embrace. Pilot Isabella Background information *Phineas' costume is based on Luke Skywalker's costume from Episode IV: A New Hope. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phineas Flynn Category:P Category:Look Alikes Category:Star Wars characters Category:Kids Category:Phineas Flynn Lookalikes